Yuri and Solution fun night out!
by Kumo no Juuza
Summary: This is for GORE lovers only. If you think Solution is an underrated character and you'd love to see her in action, this is the story for you. This is what I imagined would happen if Yuri and Solution spent a night in a human town. I hope you enjoy it.


At the first floor of the inn, Yuri Alpha and Solution Epsilon were sitting at the table.

Yuri sighed.

She really didn't want to be there. The place was loud, crowded with vulgar men, and the stench of alcohol was strong.

It couldn't be helped, though: Lord Ainz had ordered them to remain in the city as long as necessary: they were supposed to gather information on the Organization secretly ruling over it. It was not easy to track down the most important members: all they manage to do was to catch some small fry who didn't know anything valuable. They had been staying in the town for ten days now, sleeping every night at a different inn. Yuri was disguising herself as a rich noblewoman, and she was wearing an elegant blue dress; Solution was pretending to be her servant, and she was wearing her usual maid outfit.

Yuri gazed at the men crowding the place. All of them were drinking, singing vulgar songs and laughing at dirty jokes. Quite a lot of them were busy with an arm-wrestling game, betting money and booze on the winner.

''How pathetic'' she sighed again.

Most of those men were thieves and murderers, the worst kind of scum walking on the land of Yggdrasil. It wouldn't have been difficult to lure one of them away and wring information out of him. In fact, had they not been sitting at the corner of the inn, they would be already surrounded by lustful criminals: only the shadow allowed them to go unnoticed, for now.

Sadly, according to Yuri investigations, that place was not a rendezvouz point for the Organization members. So, for that night, they had decided to rest: they would resume their quest for information in the morning.

A young shop boy passed by, a few feet away from them, holding a tray filled with tankards of ale. Yuri caught Solution staring at him, with a predatory look in her eyes. The boy accidentally made eye-contact with her. Solution smiled, maliciously. The boy blushed, and put on a nervous smile; but, somewhat unnerved by her stare, he averted his gaze and went on with his duties.

''Solution'' Yuri muttered ''I told you to not tease them''

The blonde maid sighed.

''How boring. I haven't been able to enjoy myself for quite a while. Also, the food here tastes awful'' she said, looking at her plate.

''Well well'' a man's voice uttered, to their left ''what do have we here?''

The maids turned their heads, and looked at the stranger approaching them.

He was one of the guys who had been busy with arm-wrestling. His companions were still making bets, but he walked away from them: he was probably back from taking a piss.

He was a man in his forties. His torso was naked, thus exhibiting a pretty built physique. He wasn't bad-looking, but he had a malicious grin on his face.

''By the Gods!'' he said ''What are two beauties like yourselves doing in a place like this?''

Yuri stared with pure contempt at the guy standing in front of her. That guy was most likely a thief and a murdered aswell. She didn't care much for the life of someone like that. Still, she didn't enjoy hurting humans, and she didn't plan of doing so if her mission didn't require it.

''I am a noblewoman from a foreign country'' she said ''and this girl is my servant''

Solution bowed her head to the man, her lips slightly curved into a smile. The man gazed at the blonde maid from hair to feet, and raised his eyebrows. His eyes indulged on Solution's generous bosom. Yuri could almost feel his lust. Then, the man looked at her with the same lasciviousness.

''A noblewoman, uh?'' he said ''And what is a noblewoman doing in such a place, with only a maid accompanying her?''

''I'm sorry, sir, but this is none of your business. I hope I don't sound rude, but we wish to peacefully enjoy our meals, if you wouldn't mind''

The man's grin widened.

''Oh, come on lady, don't be like that'' he chuckled. He took a step towards Yuri.

''This place is dangerous, you know? Crowded with criminal scum. You need someone to accompany you. I can be your bodyguard for the night. Why don't I keep you company? Let's have a drink together! Arm-wrestling sure gets me thirsty''

''You do have some juicy arms'' Solution whispered, caressing the man's biceps with the point of her index finger.

The stranger gulped. He had an erection in his pants, Yuri could see it: it was probably hurting him.

Yuri reprimanded Solution, giving her a stern look: she didn't want her sister to stir up more trouble than needed.

''Thank you for your concern, sir'' she said ''But we would really rather spend the night by ourselves. I beg of you, go back to your business''

The man looked far too excited to just leave. Confronted with Yuri's cold attitude, he got upset.

''You noblewomen are often like this'' he muttered through his teeth, while getting closer to her ''You like to give orders around and look down on the rest of us. But you know what…it was a bad decision''

His hand moved suddenly, grabbing Yuri's breast and squeezing it.

Yuri froze on her chair, repulsed by that touch. That vile man was groping her with all of his strength.

''It was a bad decision'' he said, with an arrogant smile on his face ''to walk in this place all by yourself''

Yuri felt her spite getting the best of her.

 _You are making a bad decision right now,_ she thought.

* * *

The man was called Garth. He couldn't believe his luck.

Normally, rich and beautiful women like them would never show up at that such a place. He usually only got his hands on filthy whores, whose bodies had been ruined by hunger. But these two beauties were on a whole new level, far better than any woman he had ever slept with. They were even better than the young noblewoman he raped with his companions a few months before.

 _But I'm not going to share these beauties with them,_ he thought. _I'm going to keep them all to myself._

The tits of the brunette were of an amazing consistence. He kept groping them with his hand. The noblewoman was standing still, completely frozen, probably out of fear.

 _Yes! She knows who is in charge, here._

''Oh, my!'' cried out the blonde maid.

Garth turned his head towards her…and raised his eyebrows in disconcert.

The girl was smiling. She had brought a hand on her cheek, feigning a shocked surprise, but that gesture was somewhat flirtatious. Her eyes were glowing with excitement, and her smile looked unnatural and twisted in the weak light of the pub. The last thing Garth was expecting was excitement.

She reached out a gloved hand, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away from the brunette's breast.

''Here'' she whispered in a sexy voice, while pulling his hand toward her bosom ''I'll play with you…''

''Wait, Solution''

The brunette woman had spoken in a harsh voice.

''But…''

''No'' she said ''I'll handle this''

The blonde maid forehead furrowed slightly, showing her disappointment. Garth was still too confused to utter a single word.

The brunette turned towards him. Her full, red lips curved upwards in a malicious smile. She casually adjusted her glasses before speaking.

''You like arm-wrestling, don't you?'' she said ''How about a bet? I challenge you''

''You _challenge_ me?''

Those women were a constant surprise. First the servant acting all horny, and now this…

''Yes'' said the brunette ''If I win, you will apologize. Not only that: you'll have to humiliate yourself, crawling on the floor, naked as a worm, in front of all the people here…and admit you are a rapist. How about that?''

Garth gazed at her, perplexed. Did she really think she could win against him?

''Well, what if I win?'' he asked.

The noblewoman shrugged.

''Name it. We'll do anything you want''

 _Anything, uh…_

He grinned. Those women were really stupid. And having a consensual intercourse with them, would certainly be more pleasant that taking them by strength.

''Well, here we go then''

He seated at the table with them, in front of the brunette.

''Ooh, this is going to be fun'' the blonde maid said. She was not smiling like before, but she was still staring at him with intensity. Damn, she was making him so horny!

The brunette clasped his hand. Her arm was so thin compared to his.

''Ready, set…go!''

He pushed with all his might. And couldn't move her arm by one inch.

 _What…_

He couldn't believe it. His arm was shaking, while hers was completely still. He pushed and pushed, but to no avail.

 _Who is this girl? Why is she so strong?_

''You know'' the blonde maid cheerfully said ''I think you're going to end up with a broken arm''

 _What!?_

He saw the sadistic grin on the brunette face, and suddenly he felt a shiver go up his spine.

 _It can't be…_

And then, something weird happened.

His arm suddenly met no resistance at all. He slammed the brunette hand on the table.

 _But how…_

''Whoops'' the brunette said ''Looks like I lost''

Garth was at a loss for words. He was so confused that he didn't even notice the two girls sharing a malicious glance. Then, he laughed, nervously.

 _Of course I won!_ He thought. _Sure, this stupid whore right here is strong…but no girl is strong enough to break a man's arm!_

''So… can I get my reward now?''

''Of course you can''

''Well…I think you ladies know what I want. So how about you cunts give me the best time of my life?''

It was just a moment. He caught it with the corner of his eye: the blonde maid face twisting in a distorted smile, as if her face were made of clay. But when he turned his head towards her, she was smiling just like any other girl…well, like a very _horny_ girl.

 _I drank too much, my mind has been playing tricks on me,_ he thought. The brunette was also smiling.

''Since you won, it can't be helped. Why don't we head to somewhere more _private_ … maybe upstairs, in our room?''

The man nodded. He was so excited, he had almost no saliva left.

''I hope you ladies know how to please a man''

''Don't worry'' the brunette said, sharing another glance with the blonde one ''I promise you…by the end of this, you're going to be screaming''

* * *

They were upstairs, in the corridor.

Yuri was leading the way; Garth was right behind her, with his arm around Solution's waist.

Solution leaned towards him, and suddenly stuck her tongue in his earhole.

''WHAT THE F…''

Her gloved hand covered his mouth, suffocating his scream. Her tongue seemed alive, like a wet, slimy snake; it was going so deep. Then, suddenly she removed it, with threads of saliva still hanging from his ear.

''What…'' he panted, in shock ''what was _that?''_

His heart was beating so fast now, and his crotch seemed about to explode.

''Were…were you trying to fuck my brain out or something?''

''Why, would you like if I did?'' Solution cheerfully asked.

She slowly scratched his chest with her nails, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine.

''Ask me whatever you want, honey'' she whispered ''when you squeezed my mistress boobs, it made me soo happy. I almost can't wait… _I'll savor you slowly_ …''

She bit his earlobe, gently squeezing it with her teeth.

 _Please, no more!_ Garth begged, his whole body shaking. _I'm going to go mad!_

Somehow, that girl was making him feel like a virgin again.

Yuri turned her gaze on him, with a gentle smile on her face.

''As you can see, my servant is very eager to please you'' she said, while Solution landed a playful kiss on his cheek ''Here, sir. The second floor is deserted, and the first floor is way too loud. I assure you…nobody will hear us, in this room''

They entered, and closed the door behind them. Solution stood in front of him, with her gloved hands on her waist. Her maid outfit, revealing most of her legs, was a tease.

''Well'' Yuri asked ''What do you want us to do?''

Garth was hardly thinking straight. To have such beauties at his disposal…

At first, he thought that he liked the brunette better, but now he was too much aroused by the blonde one. That bitch was _crazy_ , in the hottest way. He never felt such a sexual drive in his entire life. He would let her do _anything_ to him.

 _Yes!_ He almost yelled. _Savor me, eat me up, destroy me! Make me beg for just another drop of pleasure!_

''Strip'' he panted, looking at her bosom.

''Oh my'' she chuckled ''you sure like big boobs''

Totally at ease with herself, Solution hooked her thumbs under the straps of her maid dress and pulled down the top, her two bouncy breasts popping out in the air. They were firm, springy globes. Her nipples were almost like weapons pointed at him.

''Big enough for you?'' she teased him, winking at him.

She thrust her chest out, almost an invitation to fondle her.

''Go ahead'' she whispered ''help yourself''

The man could control himself no longer.

 _Oh yes, please!_

He grabbed her boobs. They felt like silk on his skin. He squeezed them.

Solution moaned exaggeratedly.

''Yes! Harder!'' she yelled ''Squeeze them harder!''

He groped her violently, painting like a dog. Then, something strange happened.

His hands had sunk into Solution's breast.

''Wha… _what!?''_

Solution smiled again. The huge, distorted smile of a monster.

 _It didn't imagine it, then…_

A great, unbearable fear got the best of him, like nothing he ever felt before. It was the feeling of an insect trapped in a spider-web. He tried to pull his hand out: but instead, his arms began to be slowly sucked in, as if pulled in by multiple tentacles.

''What'' Yuri said, nonchalantly ''Did I forget to mention that she's a predatory slime? She loves to swallow men whole, and digest them with her acid''

''What!? _This can't be!''_ Garth uttered.

''What's wrong?'' Solution asked ''I though you liked boobs. And you seemed so eager to get inside me, that I'm more than happy to grant your wish!''

A sudden pain struck him, like a thousand burning needles sticking into his hands. He screamed at the top of his lungs: it was the worst pain he felt in his entire life.

''I'm melting your hands'' she explained ''See? You _are_ screaming, like we promised…''

 _''AAAAH HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!''_

''No use'' Yuri replied ''I sealed this room with a sound-proof spell''

 _''NOOO, PLEASE!''_

Solution put her arms around his waist and pulled it towards her. She pressed his crotch against hers.

''Oh my, you're getting an erection from this?'' she laughed in his face ''You're such a perv! Your mouth says no, but your dick says _yes!''_

Garth arms had sunk up to the elbows. Desperate, with tears rolling down his cheeks, he turned to Yuri.

''Please…please don't, I'm begging you! _I'm sorry I groped you! I swear I won't do it ever again! But please, don't let her swallow me!''_

''You want to be saved?''

 _''Yes, please!''_

''Then, admit you're a rapist''

 _''I admit it, I admit it! I'm rapist! A dirty, disgusting rapist!''_

''Too bad'' Yuri replied with a cold smile ''I have no mercy for rapists''

 _''No…''_

He turned to the blonde maid.

 _''Please, I'll do anything you ask, please don't do this to m-...''_

''Oh, shut up and kiss me already!''

She grabbed the sides of his head and pulled his lips against hers; her tongue entered his mouth. A burning pain suddenly shook him: it was like having needles piercing his tongue.

 _She's melting it!_ , he realized, while releasing suffocated screams of pain and horror.

When she let him go, steam raised from his open mouth. With eyes almost popping out of his skull, he tried to use his half-melted tongue to beg again.

 _''Pleashe…PLEASHE!''_ he cried, looking at Yuri.

A brief silence followed. Yuri was looking at him with nothing but contempt; but for a second, he believed he saw sadness in her eyes. Then…

''Solution…enjoy your meal''

Garth gazed at the blonde girl again. She looked on the verge of losing her mind too, but from excitement.

 _She's not faking it,_ he finally realized. _She's really getting horny from this. My agony is making her wet…_

''I'm going to digest you alive for nine days'' she whispered. He didn't have a chance to let out a single scream.

In the blink of an eye, she extended her tongue like a tentacle, wrapping it around his face and head. It was slimy, wet with saliva. Then, the pain started.

 _She's melting my face!_ He thought, on the verge of madness. _She'll melt my flesh off my bones!_

The tongue started pulling his head towards her. When his face entered hers, he knew there was no hope left. With one last, suffocated scream of horror, he sunk into the bottomless depths of her body.

* * *

''Well that was fun'' Solution said, wiping saliva off her lips with the back of her hand.

''I guess so'' Yuri replied.

''Oh, admit it, it was fun for you too. We should do this more often''

Yuri hesitated for a second.

''Well, it was _kind of_ satisfying'' she admitted, slightly blushing.

Solution raised her eyebrows.

''Won't people notice we brought him upstairs?'' she asked.

''No, I casted a spell that averted everybody's attention. Nobody will know where to look for him. It will be like he simply vanished''

Solution gently posed her hands on her own breasts, with a lustful look in her eyes.

''Thank you, sister, for letting me have that man all to myself''

''You're welcome. Think of it as a reward for you hard work''

Yuri expression was somewhat curios now.

''That disgusting human…is he enjoying his stay in your body?''

''Oh, yes'' Solution said, with an innocent smile ''I'm starting to melt his genitals right now…he's screaming, kicking and crying…and since he seems to love it so much, I'll make sure his pleasure lasts for days!''

The End


End file.
